Phinbella
}} |image1 = |image2 = |motto = Istiqamah Creates Excellence |anthem = Hopefully the Morning Shine |location = Kuantan, Pekan, Gambang and Micras |capital = Green Bank Drive Batu Sepoy (Seat of government) |largest_city = Ume Momo |languages = Malay, Ume Momoan Malay, Korean, Phinbellan Korean, Greek, Portuguese, Cantonese, Srpsvom, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, Phinbellan Japanese, Turkish |demonym = Phinbellan |government = Federal Republic |head of state = President |hos_name = Ikmal Hakimi |head of government = Vice President |hog_name = Muhammad Ridzuan |3rd_h = Prime Minister |3rd_h_name = Lee Kyung |legislature = Parlimen Kondominium |type_a = Type of Parliament |type_b = Unicameral |seats_a = Seats |seats_b = 170 |election_a = Last election (and the ruling party) |election_b = 2016 (FOV) |established = 20 December 2016 |area = >400 km² |population = n/a |population_notes = |currency = Taeyip Belly (alongside Malaysian Ringgit and Urtas) |time_zone = UTC + 8, + 9:20 |nat_animal = Platypus |domain = (proposed) .kp |calling_code = +609 |notes = |web = }}Federal Republic of Phinbella (Repablik Persekutuan Phinbella; FRP; Phinbella; Pahanese: Repablik Persekutuai Phinbella, Ume Momo: Repablik Parsakutuan Phinbella, Pyeongrang: Repablik P'as'akutuwé Phinbella, Korea: 핀벨라연방공화국 Pinbella Yeonbang Gonghwaguk, Greek: Ομοσπονδιακή Δημοκρατία της Φινμπέλα, Turkish: Phinbella Federal Cumhuriyeti) is a fictional micronation located in Pahang and Kelantan, Malaysia, set up on December 20, 2816 (2016), after Phinbella's founder, Ikmal Hakimi signed the New Petrovakia Agreement. The Phinbellan region is located in several locations in Kuantan, Pekan, and Pasir Puteh and there is a fictional Phinbella region within the painting. In total, Phinbella claims 11.2 Km² (4.32 square miles) of both land and water. Phinbella is bordered by Kuantan town, Batu Lapan Lepar village in Pekan and Pasir Puteh district. Phinbella is the Federal Republic with Ikmal Hakimi as a president. The Phinbellan parliament consisting of 22 members from each administrative area is located in the capital of Green Bank Drive. Through its history, Phinbella is the third micro-country project that President Ikmal Hakimi has done since he was 14 years old. And Phinbella has undergone many changes from anti-PhinFarb sentiment and once, civil war. Etymology The names Phinbella, Phinabella or Phinebella refer to the famous couple in the Phineas and Ferb animation series is Mat Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the name Phinbella was used in 2014 as an informal name and his official name using the "Permata Islands". And after the name Phinbella has been designated as the new micronation name, the founder's father made a New Permata agreement to declare the new micronation. Regarding the New Permata agreement, Phinbella's name appears in the text: "... We are Phinbellan people, Declaring his independence ..." Phinbella itself is: Phin: Mat Phineas Flynn, a American boy from Danville/Pulau Rintis (or with Malay-Korean ancestry)'' ''and'' ''Bella: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, a Mexican-born girl. History Phinbella is the third micronation project by Ikmal Hakimi. Before the Federal Republic Phinbella was founded, two other micro-states were founded by Ikmal as well. Previously, there were: *Wilayah Koridor Rakyat Permata Mutiara (April 2014 - November 2015) *Autonomous Republic of Permata Mutiara (March 2016 - December 2016) 'People Corridor Region era' In April 2014, Ikmal Hakimi founded the Permata Mutiara Corridor People Region. The WKRPM itself is a micronation influenced by the North Korean and British governments. The country has no women, as women in the area are alleged to scare boys daily and create anti-Petrovakia factions called the National Women's Movement or NWM. As a result, the cabinet declared war on them and caused hatred between the WKRPM and NWM governments. At that time, the WKRPM comprised 25 administrations. WKRPM adjusts Korean as a national language with Malay and English. 'Phinbella era' Government Phinbella is a federal republic with a semi-presidential system. As a semi-state, the power is central to the central government and local governments in every state. Yang Di Pertuan Agong is the de facto chairman of the state, the director of domestic governance, policy making, and foreign affairs. The President appoints a ministerial council, which is not required to be elected by a member of the House of Representatives. The President may grant a maximum of three years of assessment. The National Legislative Council said the maximum broadcast time was made to tell if the president was good enough in the election results. The highest representational body at the national level is the Phinbella Community Legislative Council, consisting of 12 representatives from each party dominating the region. Its main function is to support and amend the constitution, inaugurate the president, and formulate an outline of national policy. PCLH is unicameral, and party-coordinated members are selected for annual terms according to proportional representation. The Houses of Parliament are located at Green Bank Drive and Ume Momo. 'Executive bodies' In the Phinbellan Government system, there are three highest government bodies in Phinbella. Which is the President, Vice President and Prime Minister. All executive governing bodies were elected from the election for 3 years and were officially opened by the Phinbella Community Legislative Council. As the highest government in Phinbella, Phinbella President is the chairman of the state and also the Phinbella government and the president is elected every 3 years and there is no term bound for the president himself. And since the federal republic was established, only one man had served as president. This is, Ikmal Hakimi. Vice President of Phinbella is the senior assistant of the President and the second highest body in Phinbella. The vice president's post is to assist the work of the president and also represent the president in a parliamentary meeting if the president is absent. Phinbella's current vice president is Lee Kyung Di. And the third highest governing body in Phinbella is the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister of Phinbella serves as the head of government with the President. Since the establishment of Phinbella, there are 2 prime ministers. Phinbellan Prime Minister is now Nur Atiqah. 'Cabinet' 'Minister' 'Vice Minister' 'Politic parties' 'Constitution' The Phinbellan Constitution (a.k.a. Phinbellan Basic Law) is a major constitution in Phinbella. The Constitution was set up in January 2016 and amended for the first time. The constitution consists of 99 verses. 'Election' There is only one election in Phinbella, the Legislative Election. Legislative elections are held every 3 years. Phinbellan elections are organized by the Phinbellan Electoral Authorities and the elections guaranteed by CPA and FRPAF. In legislative elections, each participating party seats at the Phinbella Community Legislative Hall (Parliament) with a percentage of the per-state election. Elections at Phinbella have not been held, the Phinbella election will be held after PEA announced. Foreign Affairs Defense Administrative division The administrative division of Phinbella is called the Territories and Phinbella consists of 9 territories and 8 special territories (2 metropolitan areas, 3 tourist administrative territories, 2 autonomous territories and 1 special autonomous territory). The Phinbella territories located within the fictional map (Green Bank Drive, Tri-State Area, Upper Teming, Negotiable Area, Pinnacle Strip and SSS Islands, and Maritime Kachi Kochi) are the former Permata Mutiara Corridor People Region that was dissolved the day before the establishment of Phinbella . With information from the Ministry of Home Affairs Phinbella, Phinbella's largest administrative area based on its fictional map is Maritime Kachi Kochi, which comprises almost 1/5 the size of the Phinbella region itself. Although the smallest administrative area in Phinbella is the Plaza Buruk Territory which has a size of 3,000 square meters. Geography and climate Phinbella is a land micronation located near the equator. As in Kuantan, Phinbella has a tropical rainforest climate under the Köppen climate classification. Typically, the area experiences two seasons each year, namely "Dry" and Hot and Rainy seasons. "Dry" and Summer (relative terms as the city does not really have a dry season) occurs when seasonal south-west winds from Sumatra to the West Coast of Peninsular Malaysia but are blocked by the Titiwangsa Range. Temperature may reach 40 degrees Celsius. The rainy season usually lasts between October and March. During this season, northeastern winds bring rain to Kuantan. It can be very cloudy with plenty of rain. Floods may also occur. Areas that are subject to possible floods include roads to Sungai Lembing and also areas along the Kuantan River. In 2806, Kuantan experienced significant air pollution caused by visibility due to the haze in Sumatra and the West Coast of Peninsular Malaysia. Demographics The Phinbellan population according to the census in March 2018 was 78.25% of the population living in Mainland Phinbella, consisting of 5 countries. Although population growth is not too high, the population is expected to grow to about 120 by the end of 2019. There are about 5 major ethnicities in Phinbella, and 6 main languages. Most Phinbellan are descendants of Austronesian-speaking languages whose language can be traced to the Proto-Austronesian (PAn) language, which may be from Malaysia. The largest ethnic groups are Pahanese/Caucasus Phinbellan, comprising 42% of the population, and politically and culturally dominant. Kelantanese/Hispanic, Korean and Greenlandic are the largest non-Pahanese groups. According to the latest census, Phinbella's life expectancy is 74 years in 2018, with a sex ratio of 7: 3. And from the Ministry of Education information, the literacy rate in the Phinbella area is about 86%. The literacy rate itself covers both registered and permanent residents. While freedom of religion is set in the constitution of Phinbella, the government officially recognizes the two main religions of Phinbella, Muslims and Christians. However, the government still recognizes other religions and new citizens with non-official religious belief status can still obtain their Identity Card without any other application. Although not an Islamic state, Phinbella can be regarded as the largest population of micro-population, with 64.1% of Phinbella's population being Muslim according to the last census of 2018. The majority of Muslims in Malaysia are Sunni, just like Phinbella. 16.4% of the population are Christians, 10.8% Hindu, and 6.4% Buddhists and 2.3% are Shinto religions. Most Phinbellan Hindus are concentrated in urban areas, while Christians are scattered throughout Phinbella like in the city of Kuantan, except in Green Bank Drive which is 100% Muslim. 'Education' Phinbellan education system is similar to the Malaysian education curriculum program, just to be influenced by the culture of education in Korea and Japan. Most Phinbellan residents who are still studying at the Secondary School and Ministry of Education Affairs stated that Phinbella's educational problems will not be addressed seriously as the Malaysian education curriculum program itself has provided more educational services. So far, there is only one registered educational platform in Phinbella. It is the only Podol University located in Danville, founded in 2794. 'Population Growth' Phinbellan culture 'Holidays' Sports Transportation 'Air transportation' 'Land transportation' Science and technologies 'Space programme' Disaster and Hazard Phinbella is located near the equator. There are some destructive hazards, including storm, earthquake and flood. 'Flood' External links *Government website See also ms:Phinbella Category:Phinbella